Love Story
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: Summary: Song-fiction based off of 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Gilbert (Prussia) and Elizabeta (Hungary) are young and become friends. Written in Elizabeta's point of view. Diaries/Journals through the years. Bold is Gilbert and Italic is Elizabeta/Daniel.
1. August 2nd, 1527

A/N:I do not own or claim to own Hetalia or Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Summary: Song-fiction based off of 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Gilbert (Prussia) and Elizabeta (Hungary) are young and become friends. Written in Elizabeta's point of view. Diaries/Journals through the years. Bold is Gilbert and Italic is Elizabeta/Daniel.

_Dear Journal (because diaries are for girls),_

_I am a strong and powerful ten-year-old boy growing up in a very big house. It's a mansion. I was taught how to spell by my adoptive mother, she's very strict. I was standing on the balcony, it was summer. I saw another boy, I think he's my age too. I went outside to see him and say hi. I asked him what his name was and he gave me a slip of paper that said his name on it. Gilbert Beilschmidt was his name, I asked him his age and he said he was ten, just like me. I told him my name was Daniel Hedervary, because that's the name my adoptive mother gave me. He's very annoying, but nice. It's weird, he's just so 'awesome' as he says. What does he even mean by 'I'm so awesome'? Well, my 'mother' is coming, I better put you away. _

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Hedervary_

**Dear Awesome Journal,**

**There's this new guy in town, he kinda sounds like a girl though, complaining about everything. He's ten just like the awesome me! His name is Daniel Hedervary, he gave me a slip of paper with his name on it, just like I did before he did, because I'm just that awesome! I'm so awesome, that I have a little me! His name is Ludwig, and he's four. He's adorable, and he calls himself 'The Holy Roman Empire,' which must be his country name. Mine is Prussia by the way. I don't think I've mentioned that to you before, awesome journal. I think Daniel said that his country is Hungary. Well, the time for dinner has arrived.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Awesome Gilbert/Prussia**


	2. August 4th, 1527

_Dear Journal,_

_ It's me, Daniel, and I've been having some chest pains lately. I asked my adoptive mother about it, and she said it was just puberty. I'm almost eleven and going through puberty? Weird, anyways, then I told Gilbert about it and he just grabbed my chest, then randomly pulled back, then he turned a really deep reddish color. Then he asked me if I had a guy-part, and I said that we grow them when we're older. He started freaking out and telling me that I was wrong, and then he just left when I didn't believe him. He's such a weird guy. I did meet his cute little brother, Ludwig though. He was so tiny, I also told Gilbert that I am Hungary as a country. He said that he's Prussia, which is, like, East Germany I think? Anyways, my_ örökbefogadó anya(1) _has dinner made._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Daniel Hedervary_

**Dear Awesome Journal,**

**Today Daniel was a real weirdo. He said he had chest pains, so I grabbed him, and I felt…..I felt...a breast. He has breasts, and I asked him if he had a guy-part and he said that we grow them when we're older. I think that he might be a she. But he/she claims to be a boy, why would he/she do that? Does he/she even know that he/she is maybe, probably, possibly a chick? Anyways, mutti(2) has some wurst made for me.**

**Later Awesome Journal,**

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt**

Translations:

1) Hungarian for Adoptive Mother

2) German for Mother


	3. August 5th, 1527

_Dear Journal,_

_My chest has been hurting like crazy lately, and I looked at myself in the shower earlier today, and I looked, well, different. I heard that boys got their guy-parts by now, but I don't. My birthday is in two months and seventeen days, October 23__rd__. I'll be eleven, and Gilbert said his birthday is on April 10__th__, he's going to be twelve. I wish I could talk to him, but my adoptive mother said that he's from a 'bad family' and that we don't 'respect' them, now we can't even see each other, he's my only friend around here and I can't even go outside now. I miss him, even though he's annoying, I miss him. He was my best friend. I liked him, wait…am I…gay? Guys don't normally like guys, do they? I don't like him, it's impossible. Goodbye Journal, I need some thinking to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Hedervary_

**Dear Awesome Journal,**

**It's me Gilbert, and my mutti (mother) is forbidding me to see that crap-wad Daniel. He was my only friend, but I don't care, it's not like I like him or anything, I was just being nice to him. At least I still have Ludwig. My vatti (father) is getting drunk more often, he almost hit me last time. Once he pulled a knife on us, being the awesome person I am, I saved Ludwig from him. Oh no, vatti is coming, gotta go! **

**Bye,**

**Awesome me, A.K.A Gilbert**


	4. October 24th, 1527

_Dear Journal (now diary since I'm a girl),_

_I know it's been a while since I wrote in you, but I have a confession, I'm actually a girl. I found this out three days ago when my _örökbefogadó anya _(adoptive mother) told me what girls are, she teaches me because I can't go to school with other people, she said that they'll make fun of me. Anyways, she said that girls never grow boy-parts and when they go through 'changes' their chests hurt because their getting breasts. Also, I have them now, they're really small though, although I'm only eleven, my birthday was yesterday and we didn't do anything for it. Also, yesterday Gilbert knocked on my window to say "Hello" I let him in my room and we talked, he was really sweet, he gave me a present! He gave me a necklace with a red tulip on it, tulips are Hungary's country flower. I was so happy I hugged him. HUGGED! HIM! I can't believe I did that! He must think I love him or something. I don't! Don't look at me like that! He turned all red, and started stammering his words. He's just…so…weird! I'm so confused about this, I just found out I'm a girl and I have a-a…a crush?! Do I like Gilbert? Do I really like my only friend? My friend that I can't even see? Anyways, I guess I'll tell you more tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeta Hedervary (I gave that name to myself)_

**Dear Awesome Journal,**

**It's me, Gilbert, and Daniel finally found out that she's a girl. She changed her name to Elizabeta Hedervary. Yesterday was her birthday and I knew that, I knocked on her window and she let me in her room. She turned eleven and since I knew that she was a girl, I gave her a red tulip necklace. Then she hugged me, I knew she couldn't resist the awesome me! She's totally into me! Wait, why should I care? It's just Liz, (my new nickname for her by the way) it's not like I like her or anything. Don't look at me like that! I do not like her! I'm eleven, I can't like girls now! I'm too young! Anyways, in a couple months it'll be MY birthday. Mutti said that she's gonna get me a lot of presents for turning into a 'man' whatever that means. I'm already a man, mutti! **(*someone calls out* 'NO YOU'RE NOT'). **I felt my face get all hot and I started saying some really dumb things to her after she hugged me. I don't understand what's going on with me. Anyways, vatti is coming. Gotta go!**

**Sincerely, **

**The Awesome Beast Named Gilbert**


	5. October 26th, 1527

_Dear Diary, _

_I was wearing the necklace that Gilbert gave me, and my _örökbefogadó anya _(adoptive mother for anyone who forgot) took it and ripped it in half! I took the broken necklace and ran into my room. I started crying and then she ran into my rom and started yelling at me, 'Where did that garbage come from? It does not belong in this house!' and stuff like that. I ran out the door, and ran to Gilbert's house, luckily it was Gilbert who answered the door. My eyes were red from crying and it was really cold outside. Gilbert asked me what was wrong, and I showed him the necklace. His faced turned straight from concern to anger. He let me inside and brought me to the living room, where there was a fire going in the fireplace. He made me hot cocoa and I sat wrapped in a blanket by the fireplace. He asked me what happened. I told him that my _örökbefogadó anya_ (adoptive mother again) ripped the necklace in half and called it garbage. He looked enraged, he told me to pack my stuff and live with him. I can't do that! I told him that I would think about it. I'll give him my response in 3 days. I went back home and stuck in my room. My _örökbefogadó anya _(once again adoptive mother) didn't see me leave, so she just gave me dinner and sent me to bed, now its about 9:30pm. I should go to bed. Goodnight Diary._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeta Hedervary_

**Dear Awesome Journal,**

**Dan**** Elizabeta came to my house crying, I asked ****him**** her what was wrong and ****he**** she told me that ****his**** her mutti (mother) ripped the necklace I gave ****him**** her in half and called it garbage! It cost a lot of money! I bet it even looked good on ****him ****her. Wait, what am I even saying? This is the ****guy**** girl who looked and acted like a guy! This is the girl **(got it right this time huh Gil?)** who I thought was a guy! She even thought she **(getting the hang of it)** was a guy! How would I like someone like her? Ludwig doesn't even like her! She's just like a guy and she's not even pretty. **(we all know you're lying) **I can't like her, she's just so…weird! I gotta think about this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gilbert, the awesome, Beilschmidt**


End file.
